be my cherry blossom
by v-sakura
Summary: sasusaku, un peu de naruhina et de un peu de nejisaku..bon, sakura se fait rejeter par sasuke, elle se fâche et décide de ne plus être ninja. Un peu ooc...alors à vous de voir la suite!:
1. Je quitte

chapitre1- je quitte  
  
_flash back:  
"ohayou sasuke-kun je voulais te dire que..."  
  
"sakura, je te l'ai déjà dit au lieu de me courir après tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner.  
je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es une ninja....tu nous nuis"  
  
"ÇA Y EST, J'EN AI ASSEZ..PREMIÈREMENT POUR TON INFORMATION JE VENAIS TE DIRE QUE KAKASHI TE CHERCHAIT..PIS DEUXIÈMENT, J'EN AI ASSEZ DE T'ENTENDRE ME RABAISSER SANS ARRÊT. SI TU NE VEUX PAS DE MOI EN TANT QUE NINJA...ET BIEN TU AS GAGNÉ..DÉSORMAIS,  
JE NE FAIS PLUS PARTIE DE L'ÉQUIPE 7!"  
  
sur ce, elle jeta son bandeau frontal devant les pieds d'un Sasuke à la fois surpris, mais aussi choqué d'entendre ça de la part de Sakura(qui c'était enfuie en courant.)  
  
fin du flash back:  
  
_Sakura regarda par la fenêtre en se remémorant de cette scène qui a eu lieu quelque heures avant. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus une ninja, elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.  
  
du côté de sasuke, naruto et kakashi  
  
"QUOIIIIII???????? ELLE NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA...C'EST DE TA FAUTE SASUKE-BASTARD"  
  
"naruto calme toi un peux tu veux?" répondit kakashi d'un ton un peu agac  
  
"NON JE VEUX PAS...JE VAIS ALLER LUI PARLER" sur ce Naruto parti un peu bruyant.

---------------------------------------------------  
alors comment vous trouvé svp il me faut au moins trois review pour que je continue cette fic alors j'attend review review


	2. SAKURACHAN REVIEN!

Hello helloo, alors me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, et cette fois si je m'efforcerai de le faire un peu plus long :)  
  
chapitre 2-  
  
Naruto sur la porte de Sakura et dit"SAKURA-CHAN, OUVRE-MOI TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA...."  
Sans s'en rendre compte, Sakura avait déjà ouvert la porte depuis un bon bout de temps!  
  
"NARUTO ARRÊTE DE ME TAPPER SUR LA TÊTE!!!" dit Sakura d'un air agressif.  
  
"oups désolé sakura-chan"fait-il en souriant bêtement. "Qu'est-ce que je voulais te dire déjà?  
Ahhhh oui ça me reviens...TU NE PEUX PAS ABANDONNER COMME ÇA, NE LAISSE PAS CET IDIOT DE SASUKE TE MENER COMME COMME ÇA TU DOIS LUI TE...SAKURA-CHAN OUVRE CETTE PORTE, JE NE PARTIRAI PAS TANT QUE TU N'OUVRIRA PAS CETTE PORTE." environ 2 minutes plus tard  
  
"j'en ai marre d'attendre, j'ai faim moi...bon si c'est comme ça je vais aller manger des ramen eux ne me tourneront pas le dos." Sur ce il parti chez se remplir l'estomac.  
  
pendant ce temps, que ce passe-t-il du côté de sasuke?  
  
'aujourd'hui c'éait plutôt calme sans Sakura, tant mieux elle ne me demandera plus de sortir avec elle ou des trucs de ce genre...peut-être que j'y suis aller un peu fort ce coup si,  
en plus qu'elle voulait seulement me dire que kakashi voulait me voir...HAAAA et pourquoi ça devrait me déranger??....Mais à présent on est plus vraiment une équipe et puis je dois avouer que....que....qu'elle me manque...je vais aller lui présenter mes excuses.' et il parti en direction de la maison de Sakura.  
  
Sakura se promenait dans le parc et ne faisait pas très attention à ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle...'peut-être que Naruto à raison, je devrais peut-être me préoccuper moins de Sasuke.  
c'est ce que je vais faire dès demain j'irai voir ka..'  
  
"regarde où tu vas Haruno"  
  
"N..Neji euh.. je..je suis désolé de t'avoir foncé dedans je ne regardais pas où j'allais et.."  
Neji n'attendit même pas qu'elle finisse sa phrase et partie.  
'NON MAIS POUR QUI IL CE PREND, CE N'EST PAS PARCE QU'IL EST "HYUGA NEJI" QU'IL DOIT SE COIRE LE MEILLEUR...J'VAIS LUI MONTRER À CELUI-LÀ....'répondit 'inner sakura'(Je l'adore)  
"Hey je te parle, tu pourrais faire au moins un signe de politesse" 'je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai osé lui dire ça...je suis morte'  
En entendant ces paroles Neji s'arrêta net personne n'avais osé lui parlé sur ce ton  
  
"J'espère pour toi que tu sais te battre sinon tu n'a aucune chance de survivre...et d'après ce que je vois que tu n'es même pas du niveau de cette fille au cheveux blond yamanaka ino je pense. "  
  
'Non mais...arghh, je vais lui faire voir moi a ce...ce..ce baka'  
  
Neji charga alors sur elle. Sakura ne penssa même pas à se défendre et se prépara à reçevoir le choc mais quelqu'un se mit devant elle..... (devinez qui:))  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Bon vous êtes satisfait un peu plus long n'est-ce pas?.....alors je me dépêche de vous écrire la suite :)....n'hésitez pas à m'encourager review review reviw 


	3. pas tout de suite

kikou, j'ai ublié de vous dire que veulent dire les dialogues alors:  
"comme ça ils parlent"  
'comme ça ils pensent'  
lieu ou moment  
'et ça c'est moi qui vous parle'  
  
alors bon chapitre!  
-  
"sasuke!! qu'est-ce que tu fait l" dit Sakura d'un air surpris  
  
"sakura j'étais venu te dire que...."  
  
"Maintenant que tu es là uchiha...que dirais-tu d'un petit duel??"  
  
Sasuke oublia vite fait ce qu'il voulait dire et se tourn vers neji et dit:"Quand tu veux!!" Les deux commencèrent à se battre tandis que Sakura restait là, derière eux ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Elle décida alors de s'en aller tranquillement laissant les deux autres dans un combat sans fin.  
  
plus tard dans la soirée  
  
Sakura était vraiment confuse, elle voulait vraiment savoir ce que Sasuke voulait lui dire...peut-être quelque chose comme: 'tu es si faible, une chance que je passais par là sinon tu serais déjà morte''bon j'exagère peut-être un peu là, mais ce n'est pas ça qui compte.' 'je vais lui montrer que je ne suis pas faible, demain après avoir vu kakashi-sensei pour redevenir ninja, j'irai voir hokage-sama pour lui demander si elle pourrait m'entrainer...j'espère qu'elle acceptera....bon maintenant que tout est réglée je vais aller prendre un bon bain chaud!' Sakura se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un air déterminée.  
  
Lorsque Sakura eu finit son bain, elle entendit quelqu'un cogner à sa porte"Maman tu peux répondre??......oh..j'avais oublié qu'ils étaient partis en mission" dit-elle d'un air triste.  
"UNE MINUTE J'ARRIVE" elle metta sa robe de chambre et alla ouvrir."oui??...oh sasuke...."  
Sasuke etait rouge comme une tomate voyant sakura ainsi.Il se mit donc à regarder le sol en remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas mit le 'kun'... mais il ne dit rien et s'en alla dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle le coupa en disant"comment était ta bataille avec neji?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
Sasuke ignora sa remarque et dit "Comme j'ai été interrompu tout à l'heure j'étais venu te..."  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN, POURQUOI TU OUVRES LA PORTE À SASUKE-BASTARD ET PAS À MOI??"  
  
"idiot"murmura Sasuke, mais assez fort pour que Naruto l'entendent.  
  
"COMMENT TU M'A APPELÉ?" "tu as très bien entendu" "NON MAIS TU..."  
  
"ÇA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX" cria Sakura qui était en train de péter les plombs'encore une fois'  
Les deux garçons se turent. "Et si on recommençait du début?..Naruto si je t'ai fermé la porte au nez tout à l'heure c'était parce que j'avais envie de parler à personne..pis toi sasuke si tu es venu encore me dire que j'était faible ou quelque chose comme ça n'ose même pas ouvrir la bouche, si tu as autre chose à dire vas-y je t'écoute." dit Sakura d'un ton très calme.  
  
'je n'ai pas envie de lui présenter mes excuses devant cet idiot de naruto, ma fierté baisserait encore plus...je lui dirai une autre fois' pensa sasuke "Laisse faire ça n'a pas d'importance" dit-il en partant.  
  
"Sakura-chan maitenant que Sasuke-Bastard est partie, que dirais-tu si on sortait ensemble?"  
  
"Désolé Naruto, je suis fatiguée...Pourquoi ne le demanderais-tu pas à Hinata?? J'ai remarqué qu'elle te regardais souvent et qu'elle semblait t'aprrécier."  
  
"Comment ça?? Ah et laisse faire je vais faire ce que tu m'as dit.. à plus tard Sakura-chan" et Naruto parti à la recherche d'hinata.  
  
Sakura ferma la porte et se dirigea vers son lit, mais elle s'inquiéta tout de même pour ses parents qui ne donnait aucune nouvelle depuis cinq jour'Il me semble qu'ils devraient déjà être de retour à l'heure qu'il est...peut-être qu'ils ont un empêchement...c'est ça, ils ont un empêchement' sur ces pensées, elle entra dans un sommeil profond.  
  
Le lendemain  
  
Sakura se réveilla de bonne humeur ce matin-l'aujourd'hui je ferai un effort pour être gentille avec Naruto...rien ne m'enlèvera ma bonne humeur.' pensa Sakura avec le sourire au lèvre. Elle se prépara et se dirigea à l'endroit de rencontre de l'équipe 7.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN TU ES REVENUE!!!"  
  
"Eh oui..enfin si vous voulez encore de moi" dit-elle d'un air gêné.  
  
"YAYYY, SAKURA-CHAN EST DE RETOUR" Naruto sautait un peu partout, Sakura rigolait....et Sasuke,lui regardait Sakura'HELL YA' 'POUF' "YO désolé pour être en retard j'ai croisé une personne âgée avec ses sacs d'épicerie, alors je l'ai aidé,mais vous savez que les personnes agés ne marchent pas vite alors...Ahh alors notre Sakura est de retour...tiens je pense que c'est à toi." Il lui remit son bandeau frontal que Sakura reprit avec joie et commencèrent leur entrainement.  
  
'Sakura a bien travaillé aujourd'hui mais c'est tout de même étrange, Sakura ne m'a pas parlé de la journée, ni même regardé je me demande si elle n'aurait pas fini par m'oublier... je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne saute pas de joie....ARGHHHH ça n'a aucun rapport je suis juste fatigué....je vais aller m'excuser pour tout ce que je lui ai fait et ça arrête là.' sasuke se dirigea vers sakura, mais stoppa net lorsqu'il vit la hokage s'avancer vers sakura.  
  
"Ah hokage-sama, je voulait vous demander si vous pourriez m'entrainer??" demanda Sakura d'un air supliant  
  
La hokage sembla surprise par la demande de Sakura mais accepta d'un signe de tête, laissant naruto et sasuke bouche bée. "Vouliez-vous me parler hokage-sama" demanda sakura d'un air innocent.  
  
"Sakura il y a une chose que j'aimerais t'annoncer.."comenca-t-elle d'un air triste  
  
"Que voulez-vous m'annoncer??" Sakura commencait sérieusement à s'inquiéter en voyant le visage de la jeune femme  
  
"Et bien..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Je le sais c'était poche comme chapitre et court mais j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à en faire des long mais que voulez-vous j'étais en manque d'inspiration Je vais essayer de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre...Désolé aux fans de naruto j'essairai de le rendre moins idiot........que pensez vous si je fais un peu de nejisaku??? Juste pour rendre sasuke un peu jaloux;) Alors dites moi ce que vous pensez de ça.  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!  
  
P.S. Je suis désolé pour l'ortographe, je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas faire de fautes, mais je crois que je suis quand même lisible.  
Je le sais c'est court dsl dsl dsl dsl je vais ESSAYER pour les faire long...mais c'est dur pour une fille sans expérience ;) 


	4. seule

"eh bien..." commença tsunade mais fit interrompu par naruto  
  
"eh bien quoi hokage..on a pas toute la journée..que voulez-vous dire à sakura-chan?"  
  
"sakura, je suis désolé de t'annoncer-ça comme ça mais tes parents sont décédés en accomplissant la mission...leurs nom sera gravé sur la stèle dès demain'n/a la pierre où son gravé les noms des ninja qui ont donné leurs vie pour accomplir la mission'" dit la hokage du air triste.  
  
En ce moment, Sakura se sentait comme si quelqu'un l'avait jeté dans un immense trou noir, elle se sentait extrêment seule. Elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose. Celle de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse aux autres. Elle resta là silencieusement à se répéter sans cesse dans la tête les paroles du hokage.  
Tout le monde restèrent siencieux ne sachant pas trop quoi dire pour réconforter la kunoichi.  
Après un bon moment elle décida d'ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son ne sorti..elle se réessaya plusieurs fois et fini par arriver à prononcer quelque mots.  
  
"Je..euh..kakashi j'aimerais rentrer maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas?" dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
  
"Ça ne me dérange pas Sakura..si tu veux tu n'es pas obligée de venir demain à l'entrainement"  
  
"Merci mais je serai là demain...euh bye" Sur ce, elle parti en courant chez elle.  
  
'Sakura' Sasuke regarda sakura partir en se sentant un peu coupable de l'avoir traité ainsi toute ces années...'Elle est des nôtres maintenant..ce qui me surprend, c'est qu'elle n'a même pas pleuré. Elle a changé depuis ce jour.'  
  
flash back:  
  
"ohayou sasuke-kun je voulais te dire que..."  
  
"sakura, je te l'ai déjà dit au lieu de me courir après tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner.  
je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es une ninja....tu nous nuis"  
  
"ÇA Y EST, J'EN AI ASSEZ..PREMIÈREMENT POUR TON INFORMATION JE VENAIS TE DIRE QUE KAKASHI TE CHERCHAIT..PIS DEUXIÈMENT, J'EN AI ASSEZ DE T'ENTENDRE ME RABAISSER SANS ARRÊT. SI TU NE VEUX PAS DE MOI EN TANT QUE NINJA...ET BIEN TU AS GAGNÉ..DÉSORMAIS,  
JE NE FAIS PLUS PARTIE DE L'ÉQUIPE 7!"  
  
fin du flash back.  
  
'Maintenant les trois sont orphelins...' pensa kakashi d'un air triste et plein de pitié.  
  
"Non mais vous vous êtes vu, c'est comme si ça serait la fin du monde...Sakura serait fâché de vous voir comme ça. Elle n'a pas besoin de votre pitié, elle est forte et résistera à ce choc."  
  
Tout le monde resta silencieux en écoutant ce que Naruto avait à dire...  
  
'du côté de Sakura'  
  
Sakura coura dans sa chambre se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit et éclata en font-ils pour être fort comme ça..snif..je ne les vois jamais pleurés à cause de leur passé..snif..et moi..moi je pleure sans arrêt pour toutes sortes de raisons..snif..je veux devenir comme eux..snif..je dois arrêter de pleurer..je dois devenir forte.'  
  
Sakura se calma tranquillement et finit par arrêter de pleurer. Elle sortit de sa chambre et regarda autour d'elle. 'c'est rendu si sinistre..si calme..si noir' Sakura senti les larmes monté mais se ressaisit. 'je dois sortir d'ici au plus vite, ça me ramène trop de souvenir.' Elle décida donc d'aller prendre une marche.'comme c'est nuageux...décidément ce n'est pas ma journée.' Elle décida de se diriger vers la forêts, dans un endroits plus tranquille.  
  
Après quelque temps, Sakura trouva un petit coin tranquille pour se reposer. Elle commenca à sentir la pluie sur sa tête...la pluie commençait à devenir de plus en plus forte..  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fait là sous la pluie tu vas attraper froid"  
  
"Et toi?..Sasuke"  
  
"Ça ne te concerne pas...suis moi" Sasuke commença à marcher dans une direction que Sakura connaissait très bien..elle hésita un instant et se dit qu'elle n'irait pas loin avec une fièvre.  
  
"Ma maison est de l'autre côté." dit-elle d'un ton ennuyé  
  
"Je ne t'emmène pas chez toi, tu habite trop loin....on va chez moi"  
  
'sans blague' se dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Pauvre Sakura...je m'en veux de lui faire vivre ça..ce qui est fait est fait... alors un petit review et je vous envoie le prochain chapitre :) 


	5. ramen et une nuit chez Sasuke

Désolé d'avoir été si longue mais je n'avait vraiment pas d'inspiration...j'ai même pensé à abandonner ma fic..mais je me suis dit que je devais tenir bon et que je devrais continuer alors voici mon chapitre  
  
bonne lecture!!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
'Je n'arrive pas à y croire...moi, Sakura Haruno, la fille qui était désespérément en amour avec Sasuke Uchiha, est en train de marcher derrière lui en direction de son appartement...........Mouin, j'aurais du être folle de joie, au contraire je n'ai aucune envie d'aller chez lui.....' Sakura marchait tranquillement derrière lui, ne pouvant s'arrêter de penser. '  
  
Regarde les choses du bon côté Sakura...Lorsque tu ira tout raconter à Ino elle sera verte de jalousie....HAHAHA.  
mais...peut-être qu'il serait mieux que j'oublie toute mes confrontations avec elle...Après tout je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait être encore rivale...' Sakura continuait à se casser la tête avec toute sorte de pensée..  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
'Je déteste la pluie, je déteste la pluie...on ne peut rien faire quand il pleut...On ne peut pas s'entraîner, ni marcher pour aller manger des ramens, ni se rendre à l'épicerie pour acheter des ramens, ni se rendre aux magasins pour s'acheter un parapluie pour manger des ramens..ni..euh...Hé! mais c'est Hinata...qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dehors à cette heure sous la pluie....Hé mais..elle a un parapluie!!!!!! Je vais aller lui demander si elle veut aller manger des ramens...j'espère que cette fois-ci ça ne tournera pas au désastre..'  
  
_flash back:  
"Hé hinata tu veux venir manger des ramens avec moi??"  
  
"Na..Naruto-kun...tu..tu es sin...sincère??"  
  
Naruto fit un grand sourire et répondit:"Bien sur...allez vien"  
  
Il la tira jusqu'au 'Ichiraku'("n/a c'est ça le nom du restaurant?")  
  
Rendu au Ichiraku, Naruto racontait ses exploits tout en mangeant une dizaine de bols de ramens...Quant à Hinata, elle, l'écoutait attentivement et le regardait avec admiration...  
  
".....et j'ai ridiculisé cet idiot de Sasuke et.....désolé Hinata tu dois vraiment me trouver ennuyant...tien laisse moi te commander un autre ramen...."  
  
Naruto accrocha accidentellement un verre d'eau sur Hinata, il s'excusa et se leva brusquement et donna un coup de coude sur le nez de Hinata. Il s'excusa une seconde fois et quelqu'un lui balança de la nouriture derrière la tête. Naruto se fâcha et lança à son tour de la nourriture...Après quelque minutes, le restaurant était devenu un champ de bataille de nourriture.  
"Na..Naruto-kun..je....je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant" Dit Hinata ..mais Naruto était tellement dans la bataille qu'il ne se préoccupait même plus d'elle.  
  
Fin du flash back.  
  
_'Non je vais laisser faire, elle doit être fâché après moi...je ne me suis pas beaucoup occupé d'elle et j'ai fait un clown de moi.....C'était une mauvaise idée de lui demander de sortir avec moi.. '  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
-Du côté de Sasuke et Sakura-  
  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de Sasuke, il donna à Sakura du linge sec.  
  
"Mets ça, la salle de bain est à gauche." Sasuke lui remetta du linge pour se changer.  
"Merci" dit Sakura mal à l'aise.  
Après quelque temps, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit tranquillement et une jeune fille au joue rosé en sortit gêné.  
  
"Quoi?" demanda Sasuke  
  
"Euh....rien...c'est juste que c'est un peu trop grand." Dit Sakura qui tenait "son" pantalon.  
Sasuke eu un petit sourire...mais se reprit en disant froidement"Il se fait tard, prend mon lit je dormirai à terre."  
  
"Non...laisse je dormirai à terre, je ne voudrais pas causer plus de problème." Dit Sakura d'un ton un peu coupable.  
  
'Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais osé dire ça..' pensa Sasuke "Dans ce cas, nous dormirons tout les deux dans le lit"  
  
Sakura resta bouche bée. Depuis quand accepte-t-il de dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre.... surtout une fille?  
  
"O..ok"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Qulqu'un sonna chez Naruto, il alla ouvrir et...  
  
"Hi...Hinata"  
  
"Bonsoir Naruto-kun"  
  
"Bonsoir hinata...euh...rentre ne reste pas dehors" 'Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal à l'aise, j'ai tout le temps peur de tout gâcher avec elle...quel est ce sentiment? Je pense toujours à elle...J'arrive même à oublier Sakura..Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive??' "Je m'excuse pour l'autre soir Hinata...je n'ai pas voulu faire....et ne pas...et.."  
  
"Ça...ça va naruto-kun je te pardonne...si..si tu veux on pourrait aller manger des ramens demain?"  
"C'EST VRAI???? TU N'ES PAS FÂCHÉ? WOUA C'EST GÉNIAL MERCI HINATA DE ME DONNER UNE SECONDE CHANCE!!!!"  
  
"De de rien Naruto-kun" Dit Hinata d'un ton gêné  
  
Et ils continuèrent à bavarder encore quelques temps.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-du côté de Sasuke et Sakura-  
  
Ils étaient maintenant couchés depuis un certain temps et Sasuke ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. Il regardait Sakura dormir paisiblement...il faisait assez clair dans la chambre pour permettre à Sasuke de voir tout les traits de Sakura.  
  
'On dirait que j'ai réussi à lui faire oublier la mort de ses parents, mais demain tout redeviendra comme avant...elle n'aura plus cet air paisible mais un air triste...je la regarde maintenant et elle est magnifique...hein....d'où ça vien?...je dois m'éloigner d'elle sinon je risque de 'glup' tomber amoureux...dès demain je recommencerai à l'ignorer..' Sur ces dernier mots, il finit par s'endormir.  
  
Alors c'était pas trop pire? j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois...Un ti review svp.:)  
  
Oh et n'oubliez pas de lire mon autre fic "grave erreure"  
  
Merci 


	6. On commence l'entrainement!

Premièrement je voudrais m'excuser d'avoir été si longue a écrire la suite. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé et je vous suis très reconnaissante d'avoir été patient(e).

Deuxièmement, je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont encouragé, ça me fais vraiment plaisir de voir qu'il y a du monde qui aime mon histoire et c'est grâce à vous que je ne l'abandonne pas.  
Troisièment, installez-vous bien et lisez ce chapitre que j'ai écrit spécialement pour vous.

"Sakura....Sakura réveilles-toi..." Sasuke commençait à s'impatienter il l'a brassa un tout petit peu et lorsqu'il vit qu'elle dormait toujours aussi durement, il l'a brassa un peu plus fort ....

"Quoi!?..Quoi? " répondit Sakura un peu sec.

"Lèves-toi et prépares-toi on va être en retard. " dit Sasuke qui avait repris son air froid et distant.

"D'acord...d'acord monsieur Sasuke" Sakura émit un grognement et alla mettre le linge qu'elle portait hier qui était sèché depuis le temps.

Lorsque Sakura fut prête, ils se dirigèrent à leur lieu d'entrainement. Une fois de plus, Sakura était perdu dans ses pensée...

'Après l'entrainement, j'irai voir la Hokage pour lui demander à quelle heure commence l'entrainement et....'

"Euh...Sakura.."

Sakura sortie de ses pensée et regarda Sasuke avec un regard interrogateur.

"Quoi?" répondit-elle 'C'est rare qu'il m'adresse la parole sans raison précise...'

"Je...je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai dit...je n'avais pas imaginé que ça pourrais te blaisser à ce point.." Dit Sasuke qui était à présent rouge comme une tomate. Ce n'était pas l'habitude de Sasuke Uchiha de s'excuser.

'Wow Sasuke Uchiha me présente ses excuses'

Sakura le regarda longtemps et sourit pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents.

"C'est déjà oublier." elle fit un plus gros sourire et regarda en avant.

Le reste du trajet fut silencieux mais agréable.

Arrivée à leur destination, ils virent Naruto qui les attendait impatiement , Dès qu'il les aperçurent, il se mit à leur crier après...

"IL ÉTAIT TEMPS, ÇA FAIT 5 MINUTES QUE J'ATTEND ICI COMME UN IDIOT..ET..Hé! mais qu'est-ce que vous faites l'un à côté de l'autre je croyais que vous habitiez l'un à l'extémité de l'autre du village!?"

"Laisse tomber Naruto et parles-moi plutôt de Hinata et toi."

"Il n'y a rien à dire à part que NOUS SORTONS ENSEMBLE!" Naruto qui avait commencé sa phrase très tranquillement, la termina sur un ton très excité.

"C'est vrai!? Wow c'est génial, je suis très contente pour toi...alors comment ça s'est passé?" dit Sakura très excitée. 'Mais ça m'énerve tout de même qu'il a vécu une histoire d'amour avant moi' pensa-t-elle tristement.

"Hé bien tout à commencé....." Commença Naruto mais fit interrompu par...

"Yo!" kakashi avait apparut et récita ses excuses comme d'habite et évidement, personne ne croyait à ses excuse pitoyable.

Ils commencèrent l'entrainement tout le monde fut concentré, en particulier Sakura qui avait fait de très grand progrès.

"C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui, nous n'allons pas faire de mission durant les prochaines semaines...pour le moment, c'est l'entrainement qui compte mais je ne veux pas que vous exagérer non plus...n'est-ce pas Sakura?" dit Kakashi qui, à présent, avait l'oeil fixé sur la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler sensei...mais je dois quitter, disons que...que j'ai un rendez-vous avec la hokage.....bye." Sakura ne les laissa même pas le temps de répliqué qu'elle était partie en courant.

------------------------du côté de sakura --------------------

"heum...hokage-sama....je voudrais .." Avait commencé Sakura d'un air un peu gêné mais elle fut coupé pas la hokage.

"me parler? Je sais, tu voulais aussi savoir quand tu commençais ton entrainement?"

"c'est exact." répondit Sakura qui était stupéfaite que Tsunade ait tout deviné.

"Alors nous commençons dès maintenant."

"Tout de suite!..mais..."

"Pas de mais,ne crois pas que je vais te chouchouter et que je serai gentille avec toi. Tu es là pour t'entraîner et non pour jouer à la poupée." Dis Tsunade sur un ton ferme.

---------------------------du côté de Naruto, Kakashi et Sasuke-----------------------

"Hé vous netrouvez pas que Sakura-chan a changée?" Demanda Naruto

"En effet, elle risque de nous surprendre plusieur fois." Avait répliqué Kakashi

"Je rentre chez moi." Avait dit tout simplement Sasuke en se dirigeant chez lui.

Enfin j'ai terminé mon chapitre!! merci de votre patience et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit review.


	7. Départ

Hé Hé! me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre...et oui je sais j'ai été très longue :P et je m'en excuse alors régalez-vous.  
-  
"J'ai réussiii!" s'écria Sakura en sautillant sur place.  
Ça faisait quelque mois que Tsunade entrainait Sakura, qui depuis le temps était devenu beaucoup plus forte. Le seul inconvénient était que Sakura avait arrêté de s'entrainer avec son équipe pour s'entrainer plus longtemps avec Tsunade et qu'elle ne voyait Naruto, Sasuke et Kakashi que très rarement. Sakura avait fini par se remettre de la mort de ses parents et vivait à présent dans un appartement. Ça lui était trop douloureux de vivre dans la maison où elle vivait avec ses parents. 

"Très bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui" Répondit fierement Tsunade.  
"Ok."Sakura se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie pour se rendre dans les rues de Konoha. Tsunade, elle, la regardait partir, songeuse.  
'Elle a changé et devient plus forte de jours en jours...j'ai peur qu'elle veuille vanger la mort de ses parents...tout comme ce Sasuke...ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est qu'Orchimaru a tué ses parents dans le but de l'atteindre...elle.

Sakura se promenait dans les rues de Konoha, fatiguée de son entrainement avec Tsunade 'je pense que je deviens de plus en plus forte...j'espère un jour être aussi forte que Sasuke et Naruto..mais je doute que ça arrive..' Se dit-elle, déçue.

"SAKURAAA-CHAN!"

"Heu? Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Demanda Sakura

"Quoi je n'ai plus le droit de te voir?" Répondit Naruto en faisant la mine d'être déçu.

"Non ce n'est pas ça c'est juste que je suis surprise de te voir, c'est tout... Alors comment vas-tu?"

"Très bien merci...dis-moi...eummm... comment se déroule ton entrainement avec la Hokage?"

"À merveille, je crois que je deviens plus forte de jours en jours!"

"Hé bien c'est super...tu vas bientôt revenir dans l'équipe alors?" Supplia Naruto en faisant des yeux de chien battu.

"Je ne sais pas, tout dépends de Tsunade-sensei si elle pense bientôt en avoir fini avec moi." Sakura avait répondu comme si elle n'aimait pas l'idée de ne plus être l'apprentie de Tsunade...comme si elle avait peur de se sentir délaissé lorsqu'elle retournerait avec son équipe.

"En tout cas, fais-nous le savoir ok? Je dois y aller sinon je vais être en retard à mon rendez-vous."

"Ton rendez-vous?"

"oui je sors avec Hinata ce soir." Dit Naruto tout en souriant. Et il partit en courant sans laisser Sakura répondre.

'J'ai l'impression que sa relation avec Hinata se déroule bien...je suis contente pour toi...Naruto.' Pensa Sakura en regardant son ami s'éloigner.'

-

'Faible..je suis faible..Kakashi part souvent en mission ce qui ne lui laisse pas le temps de m'entrainer. Pendant ce temps Naruto devient de plus en plus fort...même Sakura commence à devenir plus forte...et moi je reste aussi faible qu'avant. À ce rythme, je ne pourrai jamais le tuer...lui..ITACHI..je dois devenir plus fort et ce n'est pas en restant dans ce village faible que je parviendrai à le tuer. Je dois aller trouver ma force...Je dois aller retrouver ce OROCHIMARU!.' Après ces dernières pensé, Sasuke se dépêcha de faire son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie de Konoha.  
-  
Sakura avait décider de continuer à se promener un peu partout dans le village il commençait à être tard et décida de retourner chez elle. Lorsqu'elle fit demi-tour, elle remarqua une silouhette sombre marcher tranquillement, mais déterminé vers les grandes portes de Konoha. Sakura essayait de savoir qui était cette personne qui semblait quitter comme un voleur...

Elle poursuivit la personne jusqu'a ce qu'elle le voit clairement..il n'y avait plus de doute, le garçon qu'elle avait aimé il y a quelque mois plus tôt était en train de s'en aller...Elle n'allait pas le laisser faire, il ne devait pas rejoindre Orochimaru. Sakura prit la première idée qui lui était venue en tête: courir après et crier son nom..

"SASUKE" Sakura était déjà à quelque pas de lui lorsqu'il se retourna "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Répondit-il froidement

"Tu ne dois pas y aller...je veux que tu restes ici...avec moi" Sakura avait murmuré ces deux derniers mots ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne idée de lui montrer qu'elle tenait encore beaucoup à lui..mais seulement comme ami, n'est-ce pas, juste comme...ami?

_'avec moi'_

'est-ce que j'éprouverais encore des sentiments pour lui..non..je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas soufrir encore...à cause de lui' Sakura senti les larmes monter dans ses yeux et elle ne fit rien pour les retenir.

"Je dois y aller, je dois devenir plus fort, je dois me venger" dit Sasuke sombrement.

"POURQUOI? SI TU TE VENGE TU NE SERA PAS PLUS HEUREUX..." Sakura criait à présent et pleurait de plus en plus.

"Ne me dit pas que tu n'as aucune envie de d'assassiner celui qui a tuer tes parents." Répondit Sasuke, qui était toujours très calme.

"Crois-moi j'en ai souvent envie même que parfois ce sont les raisons de mon entrainement, mais je sais que ce n'est pas en le tuant que mes parents reviendront à la vie."

Sasuke resta silencieux pendant un moment et finit par dire: "Sakura, je ne suis pas comme toi ou Naruto, mon seul but dans la vie est de tuer mon 'frère'..personne ne pourra m'en empêcher y compris toi."

Sasuke recommença à marcher...

"N'y vas pas! sinon je crirai si fort que..."

En un clin d'oeil Sasuke disparut de son champs de vision et se retrouva derrière elle. Après un bref instant, Sakura l'entendit murmurer: "Sakura...merci".

Elle ferma les yeux et s'évanouit.

Sasuke la déposa sur le banc qui était juste à côté, il s'assura qu'elle était bien installé...et partit.  
-  
"Hé, Haruno"  
'Cette voix, je l'ai déjà entendue...je n'arrive pas à la replacer...' Sakura ouvrit lentement les yeux et.  
-

Et voilà...je sais c'est court, comme d'habitude..je suis désolé mais faut faire avec, je ne suis pas capable d'écrire des chapitre plus long.

Je sais, c'est bizarre que Sakura sache que Sasuke quitte le village pour aller voir Orochimaru...mais tous ces petits détails ne sont pas grave n'est-ce pas?

J'ai remarqué que je fais souvent des 'trois petit points comme ça:...' alors encore désolé si ça dérange certain d'entre vous.

Merci beaucoup de lire ma fic et merci encore plus ceux qui m'envoie des reviews ça m'encourage énormément et c'est ça qui me donne le goûts de continuer

bizoux.


	8. intention meurtière

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai eu un petit problème avec le dernier chapitre, mais je vais essayer d'arranger ça...Il va y avoir un peu de neji/saku dans cette histoire mais ne vous inquiéter pas, ça reste un sasu/saku . Je veux juste mettre un peu de piquant a l'histoire. alors bon chapitre .  
000000000000000000000000 

"Hé, Haruno"

'Cette voix, je l'ai déjà entendue...je n'arrive pas à la replacer...' Sakura ouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit des yeux de couleurs blanc avec un regard froid.

"Ne..Neji qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" questionna Sakura encore endormie.

"C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te demander ce que tu fais ici à cette heure"

"Je..." Sakura se remémora de la nuit précédante et finit par répondre.." Sasuke...je...je n'ai pas pu le retenir..." Sakura commençait à pleurer silencieusement...

_Flashback:_

_"Je dois y aller, je dois devenir plus fort, je dois me venger" dit Sasuke sombrement._

_"POURQUOI? SI TU TE VENGE TU NE SERA PAS PLUS HEUREUX..." Sakura criait à présent et pleurait de plus en plus._

_"Ne me dit pas que tu n'as aucune envie de d'assassiner celui qui a tuer tes parents." Répondit Sasuke, qui était toujours très calme._

_"Crois-moi j'en ai souvent envie même que parfois ce sont les raisons de mon entrainement, mais je sais que ce n'est pas en le tuant que mes parents reviendront à la vie."_

_Sasuke resta silencieux pendant un moment et finit par dire: "Sakura, je ne suis pas comme toi ou Naruto, mon seul but dans la vie est de tuer mon 'frère'..personne ne pourra m'en empêcher y compris toi."_

_Sasuke recommença à marcher..._

_"N'y vas pas! sinon je crirai si fort que..."_

_En un clin d'oeil Sasuke disparut de son champs de vision et se retrouva derrière elle. Après un bref instant, Sakura l'entendit murmurer: "Sakura...merci"._

_fin du flashback._

"Je n'ai pas réussi a le convaincre de ne pas aller chez Orochimaru...Je ne suis qu'une bonne à rien ...qu'une...

"Ça suffit!..arrête de te rabaisser sans cesse..au lieu de rester la à pleurer, tu devrais plutôt aller prévenir hokage-sama que Sasuke est parti" Dit-il sèchement.

"Tu as raison, merci Neji" Dit Sakura en faisant un sourire triste. Elle se leva et se dirigea en courant annoncer la nouvelle à Tsunade, laissant Neji en arrière.

00000000000000000000

"QUOI? Il est parti?" Répondit Tsunade furieuse

"Je suis désolé je.." Tsunade coupa la parole à Sakura en disant: "Ce n'est pas de ta faute Sakura maintenant si tu veux bien, j'aimerais que tu me laisse. J'ai certaines choses à faire"

"O.k..." Sakura quitta silencieusement tandis que Tsunade, elle, avait ordonné à un ninja de lui apporter Shikamaru pour lui donner sa première mission en tant que Chuunin.

00000000000000000000

Sakura s'était dirigé vers la forêt se remémorant encore une fois l'événement d'hier. Sasuke lui avait dit merci, mais pourquoi? Elle ne faisait pas très attention autour d'elle et failli recevoir un kunai en plein coeur, mais elle fut assez rapide pour éviter de quelque centimètre le kunai qui, au lieu d'atteindre sa cible, atteigna son épaule. Elle essayait d'ignorer la douleur et scruta les alentours. Tout ses sens en alerte, elle évita un second kunai. Elle sut à ce moment où était caché son adversaire. Elle lança trois shurikens dans la direction d'un buisson ce qui fit sortir son attaquant. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux et finit par lui demander: " Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu me veux?" le shinobi sourit et répondit: " Mon nom ne te regarde pas et je suis la pour te tuer" Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit l'expression de surprise que portait Sakura sur son visage.

"Me..me tuer? Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on voudrait me tuer?"

"Tu poses trop de question et ça ne me servirait à rien de te le dire puisque tu vas mourir bientôt." Sur ces derniers mots il chargea sur elle.

Sakura prit un kunai dans chaque main et se mit en position de défense...

0000000000000000000000

Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Naruto, Kiba et Akamaru franchirent les portes de Konoha pour accomplire leur mission : Ramener Sasuke.  
00000000000000000000

Plus court que les autres n'est-ce pas je vais essayer de faire mieux le prochain chapitre.  
Review S.V.P. Ça m'encourage énormément merci.


	9. que se passe t il?

Les quelque mois d'entraînement de Sakura avait porté fruit puisque Sakura se débrouillait bien dans son combat…trop bien…

Elle évitait tout les coups de son adversaire et contre-attaquait à chaque fois, ses coups devenant de plus en plus précis…

« Tu n'est pas si fort que ça finalement, je m'attendais à quelqu'un de fort, quelqu'un contre qui j'aurais du plaisir à me battre » Dit Sakura avec un petit sourire.

Son adversaire chargea sur elle, mais Sakura fut plus rapide et jeta ses mains dans la terre. Des racines jaillit du sol et se serrèrent au pied de son ennemi. Il s'arrêta net, il tenta de se libérer mais ne réussit pas.

«C'est inutile, j'ai fait circuler des liens de chakra dans ces racines, Tsunade-sama elle même est incapable de les détruire elles sont indestructible.» Dit Sakura fièrement.

Elle fit quelques mouvements avec ses doigts et au même moment les racines qui était aux chevilles de son adversaire, commencèrent a monter tout en se serrant de plus en plus. Le ninja cria de douleur.

«Maintenant dis-moi qui es-tu et pourquoi veux-tu me tuer? »

Au moment où il voulut répondre, Sakura fut aveugler par une lumière sortit de nulle part. Elle rouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard surpris au cadavre qui était à terre.

'Quelqu'un était ici depuis le début nous observant et je ne me suis rendu compte de rien. J'aurais pu me faire tuer à n'importe quel moment. Et ce ninja savais quelque chose que je ne devais pas savoir. Son maître n'a pas hésiter à le tuer pour garder ce secret. Pourquoi veut-on me tuer, je n'ai rien de spécial et je n'ai rien fait de mal.'

Sakura sentit les larmes monter en elle. 'NON, je dois arrêter de pleurer, je dois me montrer forte' Sakura parti d'un pas déterminé voir Hokage-sama. Elle avait quelque question a lui poser, quelque affaires a mettre au clair. Elle était sur qu'elle savait certaines choses et elle allait tout faire pour en savoir le maximum

Oui je sais c'est court pour le temps que ça m'a pris à écrire la suite de cette histoire.

Mais je suis de retour et j'ai beaucoup plus d'inspiration qu'avant . J'ai même l'intention d'écrire le chapitre 10 cette semaine. Alors n'est-ce pas un beau cadeau hein .

Ne soyez pas fâché s.v.p. Je suis déterminée a terminer cette histoire même si ça doit me prendre du temps HAHAHAHAHA.

Review s.v.p


	10. échouer

Sakura était assises auprès d'un arbre se remémorant des événements d'il y a 2 jours..

_Flash-back :_

_Toc toc… « C'est ouvert .» La porte du bureau de Tsunade s'ouvrit et une jeune fille au cheveux roses entra._

_« Ah! Sakura comment vas-tu? » Dit Tsunade d'un ton inquiet_

_« Il m'est arrivée un petit problème tout à l'heure…j'ai été attaquée par un ninja d'Oto no kuni , il a tenté de me tuer et il a été assassiné par quelqu'un d'assez puissant, je n'ai même pas remarqué sa présence. Apparemment il ne voulait pas que je sache certaine chose. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de demander ce qu'il me voulait……... Tsunade-sama, ne me cacherais-tu pas quelque chose par hasard? » Demanda Sakura d'un air sévère._

_Tsunade poussa un long soupir et murmura tranquillement « C'est déjà commencé… »_

_« Quoi? Alors il se passe vraiment quelque chose? » Demanda Sakura, surprise._

_« Écoute-moi Sakura ce que tu vas apprendre risque de te choqué. Laisse-moi parlé jusqu'à la fin, tu pourras poser les questions lorsque j'aurai terminé. »_

_Fin du flash-back_

Sakura fut sortie de ses pensées par des pas qui se dirigeaient vers elle. Elle leva la tête et observa calmement les yeux de la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant elle.

« Bonjour Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« Bonjour Sakura-chan…je...je suis désolée de te déranger…mais je voulais sa...savoir si tu avais eu des nouvelles de Naruto-kun et des autres? » Demanda Hinata timidement le doigt sur sa lèvre.

«Tu penses souvent à eux toi aussi?…c'est vrai qu'ils en mettent du temps avant d'arriver » Répondit Sakura sombrement.

« Et si ils avaient échouées, et si Naruto-kun et les autres étaient… » Hinata ne put terminer sa phrase, ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes tout en imaginant les pires choses qui aurait pu leurs arriver.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata…Naruto est trop idiot pour mourir et il n'abandonnerait jamais ses camarades… » Sakura se mit à faire un sourire chaleureux et réconfortant et termina ce qu'elle avait à dire…

« Je lui fait une entière confiance…lui seul peut le ramener. »

« Me...merci Sakura-chan. »

wwWwwWwwWwwWwwWwwWwwWwwWwwW

« Bonjour Sakura »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kakashi-sensei? » Demanda la kunoichi essoufflée. Elle avait commencé son entraînement à cinq heures du matin et il était présentement deux heures de l'après-midi.

« Quoi? Je n'ai plus le droit de visiter mon élève adorée? » Répondit-il innocemment.

« Ce n'est pas ça…mais tu ne viens jamais me voir sans raison, alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Décidément je ne peux rien te cacher. Je voulais seulement te dire que….qu'ils sont de retour »

« C'est vrai? Vrai de vrai? Alors où sont-ils? » Dit-elle très excitée.

« Eh bien Naruto est à l'hôpital et Sasuke…. » Au nom de Sasuke, le visage de Kakashi s'assombrit… »Sakura…ils ont échoué la mission.

« Vraiment? Eh bien dans ce cas je crois que je vais aller voir Naruto. » Kakashi n'eut pas le temps de voir l'expression de Sakura puisqu'elle s'était retournée. Il ne savait pas si elle pleurait ou si elle était fâchée après Naruto mais il savait qu'au moment ou il avait dit que Sasuke ne faisait plus partie de Konoha, elle ne serait plus la même.

WwWwwWwwWwwWwwWwwWwwWwwWwwWwwWww

« Bonjour Naruto » Dit Sakura avec un sourire forcée

« Sakura-chan.. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien…Sasuke….il est trop idiot pour comprendre que sa place est ici, avec nous….Je ne m'attend pas à ce qu'il fasse de bonnes actions avec Orochimaru et je sais que la prochaine fois qu'on le verra se sera pour le tuer…mais on a tout fait n'est-ce pas? On a tout fait pour le sauver, mais il a choisi son chemin et on a le nôtre à faire. » Sakura parlait avec tant d'émotions, mais avec tant de force que Naruto, à ce moment, regardait Sakura avec admiration.

'Sakura-chan comment peux-tu paraître si forte dans une telle situation? Tu as changé durant ces deux derniers mois et je suis curieux de voir comment tu sera dans le futur. »

wwWwwWwwWwwWwwWwwWwwWwwWwwW

Et voilà c'est terminé pour ce chapitre…c'est un peu plus long que le dernier . Encore une fois je vais essayer de faire mieux le prochain chapitre…

Je vous remercie énormément de lire ma fic jusqu'au bout et chaque fois que je vois que j'ai un review je saute de joie (en dedans de moi bien sur )

Merci encore et review s.v.p.


	11. retour vers le passé

_« Maman…papa…NONNNN! »_

_Une enfant d'environ cinq ans pleurait de toute ses larmes en étant agenouillée en plein milieu de la route regardant ses parents ainsi que tout le village se faire massacrer par des ninjas. Elle avait la tête baissée cachant ses larmes à celui qui venait d'assassiner ses parents. Après quelques secondes de silence elle finit par prononcer quelques mots pour elle-même mais son ennemi entendit tout de même ce qu'elle disait._

_« Je ne te laisserai pas partir si facilement... je ne te laisserai pas tuer d'autre personne…JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE! »_

_L'enfant prit un kunai qu'elle avait trouvé à terre, se leva et chargea sur l'homme avec un regard rempli de haine, de tristesse et de désir de vengeance. Sans effort, le ninja sortit son katana et trancha l'enfant à partir de l'épaule à la hanche. Avant de perdre conscience, le sang coulant de sa bouche, elle se promit qu'elle ne mourrait pas avant de l'avoir tuer…cet homme qui a tué son village, ses parents et ses amis._

_Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était encore étendue sur le sol, elle soufrait énormément, non seulement à cause du katana qu'elle a reçu mais aussi de tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle eut de la difficulté à se lever mais y parvint tout de même. Elle marcha tranquillement regardant avec horreur la catastrophe qui s'est passée, il y a de cela quelques heures._

_« Que dois-je faire?…je ne suis pas pour rester ici…je dois aller chercher de l'aide…oui c'est ça! Je vais aller la où maman m'a dit que les gens qui habitaient ce village étaient digne de confiance…je vais aller demander de l'aide au Hokage !. Sur ces dernières pensées, elle se dirigea sur le chemin du village caché de Konoha_

Sakura ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ça faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle faisait ce rêve. Elle s'assit dans son lit et regarda dans la pièce qu'on appelait sa chambre. Elle regarda tout les détails quoiqu'il n'y en ait pas beaucoup et son regard s'arrêta sur la seule photo qu'elle avait de l'équipe sept. Oui ça faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'elle ne les avait pas vus. C'est vrai qu'il faut dire que c'est assez difficile de les voir lorsque tu n'habite même plus dans le même village et que tu es occupée sans cesse.

Elle se souvient comme si c'était hier la fois où elle a du quitter le village. C'était le jour où elle fut attaquée par un ninja d'Oto no kuni. Ce fut aussi le jour où elle apprit la vérité à son sujet.

_Flash-back :_

_Toc toc… « C'est ouvert .» La porte du bureau de Tsunade s'ouvrit et une jeune fille aux cheveux roses entra._

_« Ah! Sakura comment vas-tu? » Dit Tsunade d'un ton inquiet_

_« Il m'est arrivée un petit problème tout à l'heure…j'ai été attaquée par un ninja d'Oto no kuni, il a tenté de me tuer et il a été assassiné par quelqu'un d'assez puissant, je n'ai même pas remarqué sa présence. Apparemment il ne voulait pas que je sache certaine chose. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de demander ce qu'il me voulait……... Tsunade-sama, ne me cacherais-tu pas quelque chose par hasard? » Demanda Sakura d'un air sévère._

_Tsunade poussa un long soupir et murmura tranquillement « C'est déjà commencé… »_

_« Quoi? Alors il se passe vraiment quelque chose? » Demanda Sakura, surprise._

_« Écoute-moi Sakura ce que tu vas apprendre risque de te choqué. Laisse-moi parlé jusqu'à la fin, tu pourras poser les questions lorsque j'aurai terminé. Tu vois, il y a deux mois je t'ai annoncé que tes parents étaient décédés dans une mission. La vérité est que ce ne sont que tes parents adoptif… »_

_« Quoi? Mais c'est impossible…je… » Sakura ne savait plus quoi dire alors Tsunade poursuivit ce qu'elle avait à dire._

_« Tu es arrivée dans ce village il y a de cela huit ans, tu étais gravement blessé mais nous avons tout de même réussi à te soigner… »_

_« Comment ça se fait que je ne me souviens de rien? »_

_« Nous avons effacé ta mémoire….c'était mieux ainsi...et puis nous t'avons trouvé une nouvelle famille. Ils t'ont accueilli et élever comme si tu étais leur propre enfants…. »_

_Sakura paraissait maintenant perdu dans ses pensés tentant de se rappeler cet événement de sa vie._

_« Maintenant ils t'ont découvert et veulent te tuer »_

_« Pourquoi veulent-ils me tuer? » Dit Sakura d'un air triste._

_« C'est simple ils veulent terminer la mission qui leurs a été donné : Assassiner tout les habitants du village caché de la fleur…c'est pour ça que maintenant tu n'es plus en sécurité ici. Sakura, pour ta sécurité, tu dois quitter le village. »_

_« Mais...mais je ne veux pas moi, je suis bien ici… » Sakura avait maintenant les yeux plein d'eau_

_« Tu dois te rendre à ton ancien village. Depuis le temps il s'est reconstruit et est magnifique comme avant. Tu dois apprendre ce que tes parents n'ont pas eu le temps de t'apprendre : les jutsu qui appartiennent à ta famille depuis des siècles. Ce sont des anciens jutsu que seul ton clan peu utiliser. Tu es la seule restante… »_

_Sakura ne répondit pas à cette remarque, c'était trop pour elle, elle avait mal à la tête et avait hâte que ce cauchemar se termine._

_« Tu devras partir d'ici une semaine…je m'occuperai de tout expliquer aux gens qui t'entourent…tu va me manquer petite Sakura. » Tsunade avait terminer sa phrase avec beaucoup de tendresse…elle aimait bien cette kunoichi, mais pour sa protection, elle devait partir._

_« Avez-vous terminer Tsunade-sama? Si oui je vais partir maintenant. » Sakura devait s'isoler pour réfléchir…_

_« Tu peux disposer. »_

_Sakura s'inclina et partie vers son endroit favori le parc où il y avait une grande quantité d'arbre de cerisier._

_Fin du flash back._

Sakura se leva et se prépara pour son aller s'entraîner. Pourtant, elle avait le présentement qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'inattendu.

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

« Vous m'avez appeler? » Demanda un séduisant jeune homme d'environ dix-huit ans, adossé contre le mur.

« Oui j'ai ta première mission depuis longtemps…Sasuke…J'aimerais que tu assassine une certaine personne.»

Sasuke était plutôt ennuyé par le petit sourire que portait Orochimaru. Un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, un sourire qui lui disait qu'il manigançait quelque chose.

« J'aimerais que tu assassines une personne dans le village des fleurs »

« Quel est son nom? » Demanda-t-il sans intérêt.

Le sourire d'Orochimaru s'agrandit et il répondit clairement « Haruno Sakura »

wWwWwWwWwWwW

Enfin terminer … que va-t-il se passer? Comment va réagir Sasuke et Sakura dans tout ça? Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : face à face

Euh review svp


	12. face à face

'Tu….tuer Sakura?'

Orochimaru aimait le spectacle qu'il avait devant lui, c'était la première fois en cinq ans qu'il voyait Sasuke avec autant d'émotions. Il voyait dans son visage la peur, la confusion, l'incertitude et en plus de tout ça, il semblait troubler…

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasuke-kun? T'aurais-je donné une mission trop difficile pour toi?'

Sasuke sortit de ses pensés et regarda Orochimaru d'un air froid rempli de colère. « Je suis capable d'accomplir n'importe quelle mission et celle-ci n'est pas une exception. Quand dois-je partir? »

« Le plus tôt possible! » Répondit Orochimaru avec un large sourire.

Sasuke se prépara à sortir mais la voix d'Orochimaru se fit entendre.

« Si jamais tu me désobéis et que tu ose me trahir Sasuke…tu peux être sur que je te traquerai et même si tu es mon meilleur combattant, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer. » Dit Orochimaru plus froid que jamais.

Sasuke regarda longtemps les yeux jaunes d'Orochimaru, après un bref instant, il se retourna et quitta la salle pour se préparer à sa mission.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

C'était en milieu d'après-midi, les rayons de soleil plombaient sur la jeune fille aux cheveux rose. Elle avait chaud et était épuisé. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de s'entraîner dans cette forêt depuis tôt ce matin.

Elle allait recommencer à frapper un arbre lorsqu'un kunai la stoppa en mi-chemin.

'Quoi encore?' Sakura commençait en avoir assez de se faire interrompre sans arrêt pendant son entraînement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un idiot voulait montrer sa force à la première personne qu'il voyait dans la journée. Malheureusement pour ces idiots, ils ont toujours perdu lamentablement.

Sakura entendit quelqu'un crier « KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU! »

'Cette voix…c'est..' Sakura fut interrompu lorsqu'elle vit un grand jet de flamme se diriger vers elle. Sakura se dépêcha à sortir deux kunai, en planta un de chaque côté d'elle, elle mit les mains devant elle et prononça des mots incompréhensibles. Les flammes contourna le bouclier de chakra en forme de bulle qu'elle venait juste de faire apparaître.

Après que le feu se soit dissipé, Sakura vit son adversaire sortir de sa cachette. Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir ce qu'elle venait de voir en ce moment. Devant elle se trouvait l'homme qu'elle avait aimé étant enfant, l'homme qui l'avait abandonné et rejeté. Elle sentit une grande colère l'envahir.

« Sasuke » Cracha Sakura.

Sasuke était surpris devant l'attitude de la jeune femme, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui parle avec autant de haine.

'elle a changé' pensa Sasuke

« Ça faisait longtemps…….Sakura » Dit calmement Sasuke.

« Pas assez…qu'est-ce que tu me veux? » Demanda-t-elle en plaçant un kunai devant elle.

« On m'a ordonné de te tuer » Dit-il avec plus d'émotion qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« J'avais remarqué de la façon dont tu t'es présenté » Dit-elle **sarcastiquement.**

Sasuke observa longuement la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Depuis les années ses cheveux étaient redevenus long, arrivant au milieu de son dos. Ses yeux semblait plus vivant, plus brillant, mais il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle semblait plus triste aussi. Elle avait développé des formes, elle avait plus de hanche et beaucoup plus de poitrine.

Elle n'avait plus cet air de jeune fille, elle avait mûri.

Sakura aussi observait Sasuke, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, mais il était devenu plus musclé et beaucoup plus séduisant. Ses yeux était plus noir et il dégageait une aura hors du commun.

« Bon, je crois qu'il est temps… » Sur ces mots, Sasuke disparut pour réapparaître juste derrière Sakura, un kunai à la main et lui poignarda le dos. Son corps disparut et fut remplacé par un morceau de bois. 'Kawarimi no jutsu?' pensa Sasuke, surprit.

« Ne me sous-estime pas » Cria Sakura avec colère. Sakura se mordit le bout du pouce et commença à malaxer son chakra. Voyant cela Sasuke se dépêcha et fit la même chose. Les deux plaquèrent leur mains sur le sol en même temps et crièrent : « KUCHIOSE NO JUTSU »

Du côté de Sasuke, un grand serpent fit son apparition et du côté de Sakura, ce fut une limace qui paraissait tout aussi coriace.

« Je vois que toi aussi tu a appris de nouvelles techniques… » Dit Sasuke d'un ton intéressé.

« Pour qui me prend tu? Je ne suis plus la fille qui reste derrière que tu as connus, j'ai changée. »

Au moment où ils allaient s'attaquer, une énorme grenouille apparut entre les deux. Sasuke et Sakura pensèrent en même temps…

'NARUTO!'

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Un autre chapitre de terminer . Merci à tout ceux qui lisent mon histoire et surtout à ceux qui me laissent un petit review…

désolé si celui-ci est un peu plus court...


	13. le retour

« Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme…»

Naruto leva la tête doucement et regarda les deux personnes qui, peu de temps avant s'affrontaient dans l'intention de se tuer. Lorsqu'il vit que les deux le reconnut, il sourit grandement et cria bêtement,

« UZUMAKI NARUTO VIENT SAUVER LA SITUATION! »

'Idiot' pensèrent les deux autres en même temps.

Quelque seconde plus tard, les trois ninjas avaient une conversation avec leurs partenaires.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

« Sssssssssasuke, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé dans une situation ausssssssssssi troublante, tu agis comme cet idiot d'Orochimaru » Demanda Manda menaçant.

« Ne me compare pas à ce faible, il agit comme s'il était plus fort que moi mais la vérité est qu'après toutes ces années, je suis devenu beaucoup plus fort …»

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

« Hé toi! petit idiot, enlèves-toi de sur ma tête… »

« Non mais pour qui tu te prends espèce de vieux crapauds, tu oublies que c'est moi ton maître et que tu dois faire tout ce que je te demande… »

Un peu plus loin Sakura parlait amicalement avec la limace qui se tenait sous ses pieds…

« Katsuya, je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé mais je pense que finalement je n'aurai pas besoin de ton aide. Je crois que tout vient de tourner dans un sens différent. »

« Il n'y a pas de problème Sakura-sama, je ferais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir vous aider » Sur ces dernières paroles, Katsuya disparut.

Sasuke et Naruto furent sortis de leurs 'conversations' pour regarder ce qui venait de se passer. Naruto entendit son nom et écouta attentivement ce que la Kunoichi avait à lui dire…

« Hé Naruto! Si tu es là c'est parce qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison…Ne me dis pas que tu as eu le pressentiment que Sasuke et moi se battaient et tu es venu ici pour nous en empêcher? »

« Hahahaha très drôle Sakura-chan »Ne recevant aucune réponse de la jeune fille Naruto regarda son amie et remarqua qu'elle ne plaisantait pas du tout et qu'il y avait une aura néfaste se dégageant d'elle…Il sut à ce moment que la Sakura qu'il avait devant lui était pratiquement la même que celle d'il y a cinq ans, une violente petite fille qu'il ne faut pas mettre ses nerfs à bout. Il eut un sentiment de peur en voyant ses yeux menaçant. Il devrait peut-être répondre à sa question sérieusement avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose qui risque de lui faire mal…

« Ah hem, désolé. Tsunade-sama m'a envoyé en mission pour vous retrouver, ELLE savait qu'il allait se passait quelque chose entre vous deux, apparemment, ce qu'elle disait était vrai…Oh et en passant Sakura-chan nous voulons que tu reviennes au village… évidemment Sasuke est invité à revenir aussi, mais j'ai perdu l'espoir de le convaincre. » Dit Naruto très sérieusement.

« Bon, tout ceci est bien ennuyant, alors je vais vous quitter. » Dit Gamabunta en disparaissant.

« Je vois… » Sakura se tourna vers Sasuke et vit que lui aussi avait fait disparaître sa créature. « Sasuke que décides-tu? Préfères-tu tenter de me tuer pour satisfaire quelqu'un que tu déteste ou revenir à Konoha, un endroit qui est et sera pour toujours ta vraie maison, ta vraie famille? Tu es assez fort maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de lui…non? »

Sasuke repassait dans sa tête ce que Sakura venait de dire. Elle avait un point, il n'avait plus besoin d'Orochimaru, il était libre…ou presque. « Je suis un missing-nin Sakura le village voudra ma tête, ils ne veulent pas de moi dans leur village.

« Ça, ça reste à voir…et puis on est avec toi maintenant » Sakura fit son plus beau sourire ce qui fit légèrement rougir Sasuke.

« Il y a quinze minutes tu étais prête à me tuer, maintenant tu te montre plutôt amicale…il y a quelque chose qui cloche. » Dit Sasuke, méfiant.

« Il y a quinze minutes Naruto n'était pas arrivé pour nous empêcher de faire une grosse erreur et pour nous demander de revenir à Konoha. » La colère et la haine de Sakura étaient partit dans le temps de le dire.

« Peut-être que vous avez raison… » Dit Sasuke pensif. Il avait tout oublié, la raison qui les avaient réunis et la mission donnée par un certain homme-serpent. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie en ce moment, celle de rentrer à la maison, sa vraie maison…

« Alors tu veux bien? Tu retournes vraiment avec nous? » Naruto et Sakura avaient tous les deux un énorme sourire au visage, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

« Aa. » Ce fut la seule et dernière parole du trio qui se dirigeaient vers Konoha, leur maison

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw.

Chapitre Terminé! Oui je sais que Sasuke s'est laissé convaincre plutôt facilement et tout et tout mais bon c'est comme ça . Vous êtes content? Ça ne finit pas en queue de poisson !

Un petit Review avant de quitter la page …s.v.p.


	14. la réunion

Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait! Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir écrit la suite après si longtemps mais j'étais tellement découragé avec cette histoire que je l'ai abandonné pendant un moment mais chaque fois que je recevais un review je me sentais coupable alors j'ai essayé de la faire revivre mais d'après moi, c'est toujours aussi nul en tout cas, on va voir si j'ai l'inspiration pour un prochain chapitre…. Je l'espère.

* * *

« QUOI? » Tsunade se leva brusquement et posa violemment ses mains sur son bureau. «Uchiha Sasuke est de retour à Konoha? Et volontairement? Et Sakura aussi?» 

« Affirmatif, ils sont arrivés avec Naruto ce matin…Hokage-sama ça pourrait être un piège, nous devons rester prudents. »

«Je sais déjà tout ça Neji, mais pour l'instant je veux que tu me les envoies immédiatement»

«Ils sont déjà ici, vous n'avez qu'à les faire entrer»

« Merci tu peux partir…et Neji?» Le jeune homme la regarda pour dire qu'il était à l'écoute et froncis les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le petit sourire qu'elle faisait. «Emmène Naruto avec toi, je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour compliquer la situation.» Il sourit à son tour et ouvrit la porte pour sortir de la pièce. Naruto en profita pour essayer d'entrer mais fut arrêter par quelqu'un qui lui tira l'oreille..

«Aouch Neji lâche- Aouch moi AHHH» Neji s'arrêta et échangea un regard avec Sakura qui voulait dire 'je suis content de te revoir' et quitta la pièce avec un Naruto qui souffrait.

Tsunade regarda la scène avec amusement mais se reprit aussitôt dès que les deux jeunes hommes furent partis. Sasuke et Sakura regardèrent eux aussi la scène mais furent interrompus lorsqu'une voix leur dirent d'entrer. Les trois se regardèrent longuement et Tsunade prit la parole.

«J'aurais préféré, Sakura, que tu reste où tu étais mais je ne peux plus y changer grand chose n'est-ce pas? Je doute que maintenant que Sasuke est de retour, tu veuilles quitter à nouveau Konoha. Vous êtes tous les trois réunis à nouveau-»

«Quatre» Interrompit gentiment Sakura.

«Je te demande pardon?» Demanda Tsunade agacée d'avoir été interrompu.

«J'ai dit quatre Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei fait lui aussi parti de la famille!» Sakura lui fit son plus beau sourire qui démontrait encore tant d'innocence.

Tsunade sourit elle aussi à cette remarque et continua comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. « Donc comme je disais, maintenant que vous êtes tous les _quatre _réuni à nouveau, tu ne voudras certainement pas rester à Hana no kuni…et de toute façon tu n'es plus en sécurité là-bas aussi. J'accepte donc que tu redeviennes une kunoichi de Konoha à nouveau.»

Même un aveugle aurait pu voir la joie qui éclairait le visage de Sakura à ce moment. Son sourire était contagieux puisque Tsunade avait même pu voir un minime sourire sur le visage de Sasuke. Elle entendit un merci de la part de son apprentie et reporta son attention sur l'autre sujet : Sasuke.

«Quant à toi Sasuke…» il y eut tout d'un coup une lourde tension dans le bureau, la joie qu'il y avait, il y a de cela quelque seconde avait disparu totalement. C'était un silence inconfortable. «J'espère que tu comprendras que nous ne te faisons totalement pas confiance. Ce pourrait être Orochimaru qui t'envoie afin de soutirer des informations ou je ne sais quel plan ce serpent pourrait avoir dans la tête pour détruire Konoha.»

«Tsunade-sama…vous n'allez pas le condamner à mort tout de même?» Demanda Sakura, apeurée.

«Même si c'était la meilleure chose à faire, nous ne pouvons nous permettre ce geste. C'est le seul de son clan qui pourrait le ressusciter. Il serait idiot d'effacer un des clans les plus forts. » Sakura relâcha un soupir de soulagement l'air qu'elle avait inconsciemment gardé. «Par contre, il sera puni. Nous allons bloquer sont chakra pendant un temps indéterminé. Ce qui veut dire, tant que nous ne serons pas satisfaits de lui, il ne pourra utiliser ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de son chakra. Il ne pourra faire que des missions de rang D et il sera sous surveillance 24 heures sur 24.»

«Par qui?» Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses…

Tsunade sourit à cette question et répondit avec ce même sourire…«Les personnes qui veilleront sur lui seront toi, Naruto et Kakashi quelle question! Vous habiterez tous aux même endroit- »

«YAHOO!» Naruto entra brusquement dans la pièce avec un Neji désespéré et mal à l'aise à la fois…avec '_quelques'_ égratignures sur lui. «Désolé Tsunade-sama je n'ai pas pu le retenir plus longtemps. Il a entendu la conversation. »

«Ça va, de toute façon il l'aurait appris d'une manière ou d'une autre » Tsunade se retourna vers le trio pour voir un Naruto qui était en train d'étrangler Sasuke tellement qu'il le serrait fort dans ses bras. Tsunade allait empêcher Naruto de le tuer mais un son mélodieux se fit entendre et tout le monde figea et se retournèrent tranquillement vers la jolie fille aux cheveux roses qui était en train de rire aux éclats.

«Sa- Sakura-chan?» ' Elle est différente de celle que j'ai rencontrer il y a quelques jours…serait-il possible que l'ancienne Sakura soit revenue? Celle qui souriait sans arrêt et qui n'avait pas peur de montrer ses émotions?' Naruto la regarda avec émerveillement et l'accompagna dans ses rires.

'Je suis content qu'elle soit de retour parmis nous, ce vide que je ressentais quand elle est partie est parti dès que je l'ai aperçu ce matin…quel est ce sentiment? Suis-je amoureux? Si oui, j'aime ça .' Pensa le jeune Hyuga en regardant avec tendresse cette chère Sakura qui faisait battre son cœur.

'Pourquoi j'ai mal aux joues? Oh non je souris! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive je ne peux pas laisser de la place pour les émotions. Je dois encore tuer Itachi…mais je ne peux m'empêcher de détourner mon regard…c'est comme si elle m'hypnotisait…son sourire…ne m'est plus destiné…je l'ai perdue…mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive de penser à ça? Je ne la laisserai pas changer mes plans!' Si quelqu'un avait observé cet Uchiha, il serait en train de se dilater la rate après avoir vu toutes les émotions qui sont apparues sur son visage tel la joie, la colère, la tendresse, la tristesse et la détermination.

«Bon! Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto. Kakashi vous attend sur le pont...vous savez lequel?» Les trois se regardèrent avec leur sourire approprié et acquiescèrent tous de la tête. Ils n'attendirent pas que Tsunade finissent ce qu'elle avait à dire et se dirigèrent tous à l'unique endroit de rencontre où l'équipe 7 s'est toujours rencontré.

C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence…ou peut-être pas.

* * *

Oh! Y aurait-il du neji/sakura la dedans? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça reste du sasuke/Sakura avant tout même si la relation n'avance pas vite. Mais dans les prochains chapitres je vous promet qu'il va en avoir plus! 

C'est encore court comme chapitre mais je ne suis pas capable de faire plus long alors excusez-moi hahahaha. Bon c'est les vacances mais je m'en vais 5 semaines en voyage apprendre l'anglais alors je ne pourrai sûrement pas vous écrire de nouveau chapitre pendant ce temps mais je risque d'être inspirée à mon retour alors attention à vous car il risque de pleuvoir des chapitres pour 'be my cherry blossom, et 'l'amour sous la haine'!


	15. IMPORTANT PAS UN CHAPITRE

Malheureusement ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je suis vraiment désolé de vous décevoir. Je tiens à vous dire la raison du long temps d'attente. J'ai complètement perdu le goût d'écrire. Je n'ai jamais aucune idée et faire un chapitre est rendu un ouvrage au lieu d'un plaisir. Je pense donc arrêter cette histoire et toutes les autres que je n'ai pas terminé. Be my cherry blossom, le retour d'Uchiha Sasuke et l'amour sous la haîne. Si toutefois vous seriez intéressé de continuer une de ces histoire, vous n'avez qu'à le dire et j'accepterai fort probablement. S'il y a plus qu'une personne qui est intéressé, je prendrai la première qui l'a demandé.

Encore une fois désolé, jamais je n'aurais pensé faire ça.

v-sakura


End file.
